Glass
Glass is an original creation of Glass-Universe and his main gemsona. Appearance Glass is taller than Amethyst but shorter than Garnet. She has a dark-cyan skin, her eyes are overseas blue with no pupils and two pair of eyelashes, a rounded nose and plump lips, she has light blue long hair. She wears a blue V-neck top with an Y passing in the center, at the end there is a triangle hole that shows her gem. She wears a pair of blue pants and a pair of cyan boots with light-overseas at the end. Her gem is located on her navel. Personality Glass has a kind personality with everyone and a strong personality when is needed.This Glass, like Amethyst, loves to eat everything and be lazy. She even loves to shapeshift. Fusions With Canon Gems * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Alexite * When fused with Steven, they form Alexite * When fused with Pearl, they form Moonstone * When fused with Amethyst, they form Kunzite * When fused with Ruby, they form Rubellite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Indicolite * When fused with Peridot, they form Chrysoberyl * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Dianite * When fused with Jasper, they form Dioptase * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Blue Labradorite * When fused with Hessonite, they form Heliodor * When fused with "Skinny"Jasper, they form Dioptase * When fused with Carnelian, they form Chalcotrichite * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Annabergite * When fused with Yellow Zircon, they form Annabergite * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Blue Lace Agate * When fused with Yellow Pearl, they form Moonstone * When fused with Blue Pearl, they form Moonstone * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Darellhenryite * When fused with Rutile Twins, they form Cuprite * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sussexite * When fused with Topaz (left) and Topaz (right), they form Triphane * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Chalcotrichite * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they Hexagonite * When fused with Lapis and Jasper, they form Serpentine * When fused with Steven and Amethyst, they form Spurrite * When fused with Rose and Pearl, they form Richerite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl, they form Laguna Agate * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Tiffany Stone * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Creativity Aura Quartz * When fused with Fluorite, they form Stanekite With Fan Gems * When fused with Opal, they form Angelite * When fused with Star Ruby, they form Rubellite * When fused with Albite, they form Talc * When fused with Green Tourmaline, they form Amazonite * When fused with Charoite, they form Benitoite * When fused with Claire, they form Benitoite * When fused with Star Ruby and Albite, they form Hexagonite With Other people Gems * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Seamanite * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Rainforest Passion Topaz * When fused with Coral, they form Poppy Topaz * When fused with Vladimirite, they form Adularia * When fused with Phosphosiderite, they form Girasol * When fused with Amethyst, they form Lawsonite * When fused with Nepheline, they form Galaxite * When fused with Rubellite and Chalcedony, they form Fluckite * When fused with Sugar, they form Celestite * When fused with Amethyst, they form Lawsonite * When fused with Amazonite, they form Indicolite * When fused with Euclase, they form Vauxite * When fused with Ice, they form Euclase * When fused with Luke, they form Pink Spinel * When fused with Borax, they form Bazzite * When fused with Citrine, they form Peach Moonstone * When fused with Green Agate, they form Aurichalcite * When fused with Iolite, they form Lavender Glass Abilities Glass possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Crystallokinesis: Glass has the power to control every type of crystal and gem, she would even elevate Fluorite with no problem. * Invisibility: Glass can became invisible or make something invisible, ability that is used more to make jokes * Color changing power: Glass can change color or make something change color, ability used in battle or for make joke. * Container gem: Glass can take something into her gem, ability that can be used to take more than a weapon or to hide something or even someone. * Voice Augmentation: Glass can augment her voice and manipulate sound Trivia * Glass was born in a Pink Diamond's Kindergarten, located on Uranus and she has 4 sisters. Gemstone ] Category:Glasses Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas